Mi corazon esta vacio sin ti
by 35l1
Summary: Konata y Kagami pelean por causa de un joven que ronda a konata, y kagami empiesa a darse cuenta que lo que siente por Konata no es solo amistad


M corazón es vacio sin ti.

Nota: Lo que este entre () son pensamientos del personaje

Ki- Kagami Interna

Nos vamos juntas kagamin- dice konata al abrazar por la espalda a kagami

Mooo ya que te dije que si pero deja de hacer eso, la gente pensara mal y es algo molesto.

Pero es muy divertido y tu corazón late mas rápido -dice al tratar de abrazarla de nuevo, pero solo encuentra que las manos de kagami la hacen a un lado.

Bueno que esperas ya vámonos, tsukasa te veo en la casa

Hai one-chan- contesta tsukasa que estaba viendo desde un extremo en la puerta, kagami empieza a camina a paso rápido

Nos vemos mañana tsukasa, kagamin espera-dice konata al correr para alcanzar a kagami

Ya en el tren

Bien, a donde quieres que te acompañe? A akihabara?

Ahhh en verdad no, solo quería invitarte a tomar algo

Ehhhhhh pero que dices solo las dos, si podríamos haber ido todas juntas-dice kagami enrojecida

Lo que pasa es que quiero hablarte de algo en privado

(Ehhhhh no puede ser espero que no sea eso)-Piensa kagami- bueno entonces a donde quieres ir?

Que te parece la cafetería de siempre?

Esta bien

Ya en al cafetería

Y bien de que querías hablar- enrojecida

Etto.....-konata se empieza a enrojecer- kagami algún chico se te ah declarado?

Ehhh pero que cosas preguntas-completamente roja de vergüenza- pero -con tono tímido- ninguno, pero por que preguntas eso, (k no sea lo que pienso, konata solo te quiero como amiga)- piensa kagami

Mira - konata le extiende un sobre a kagami k dice para konata-san - ayer en la tarde lo encontré en la taquilla de los zapatos, la verdad no se que hacer

Kagami toma la carta y dice - ehhh puedo …

Por favor, necesito tu concejo léela

Kagami abre el sobre en el cual contenía una carta, la cual era de un chico que le expresaba sus sentimientos a konata

Que has pensado hasta el momento? Piensas corresponderle?

La verdad no se, es un chico apuesto, y me entiende, eh hablado varias veces con el, pero estoy enamorada de alguien mas, pero se de antemano que nunca me aceptaría, pensé que tal ves si empezaba a salir con el podría olvidarme de esta otra persona, por favor kagami dame consejo

(Ahhh como puede ser que esta pequeñaja ya se le hayan declarado y a mi nadie se me haya... espera, hay alguien mas a quien ama, pero quien será?) - konata de que otra persona hablas

Konata se pone como tomate-por favor no me agás decirlo, solo puedo decir que es la persona con la k mejor me siento al estar a su lado, sin darme cuenta me enamoré, pero se que no me puede aceptar, solo dime que puedo hacer

Ehhh bueno si estas segura de que no te aceptaría, y dices que quieres probar algo con el, para olvidarte de esta otra persona

Si, no se si esta bien.

Pues veo difícil que te olvides de esta otra persona, pero seria bueno que le dirás la oportunidad a este chico, si llegué a ver que te rondaba mucho y regalaba algunas cosas.

Si es muy atento, la verdad si me quiere mucho pero yo a el no lo quiero tanto, de hecho cuando me dio la carta.... me-dice muy bajo- me beso

Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, no dices que estaba en la taquilla de los zapatos

Si lo que pasa es que cuando llegué la termino de ponerla modo de broma le dije que no se hubiera enamorado de mi y hubiera colocado una carta de amor, en ese momento me tomo y me beso, me quede quieta, me pidió disculpas y se fue

Que cobarde besar y correr- dice kagami con tono molesto- no fue lo suficiente mente hombre para quedarse y ver tu reacción- (espera un momento por que estoy molesta? es mi amiga debería estar feliz hay alguien que la ama)

Lo se, pero..... Quisiera darle la oportunidad y a la ves no, se que con la otra persona no hay oportunidad pero.

Bueno pues ni hablar dale la oportunidad, pero si eso paso ayer por que no nos lo dijiste asta hoy y como es que el no te ah buscado.

Por que ayer estuve en shock, y pensé que solo podía recurrir a ti, y hoy no fue a la escuela, ya savia desde antes que hoy faltaría, en clases me mando un mensaje que mañana me esperaba en el techo de la escuela para recibir una respuesta.

Pues ni hablar, solo quisiera saber, como es que tú conseguiste que alguien se enamorara de ti, antes que alguien se fijara en mí.

Ehhh kagami, la verdad hay muchos chicos a los que les gustas, pero tu forma de ser los aleja, por lo menos eso me dijo el que decían algunos de sus amigos.

Ehh enserio?-dice roja y desconcertada

Si por eso nadie se atreve, gracias kagamin no sabes cuanto me ayudaste

Que dices tonta, la repuesta ya la tenías tú, en verdad yo no hice nada, pero aun así tú pagaras la cuenta

Ok

Al día siguiente al terminar las clases un chico y una chica estaban en la azotea, y otras 3 chicas estaban escondidas atrás de la puerta de las escaleras.

Etto.... konata-san yo etto....

Si

Eh?

Que si, acepto salir contigo

Un ahogado kya apenas puedo percibirse por konata que supo de quienes provenía ese grito ahogado

No puedo creerlo kona-chan será la primera en tener novio que envidia-dice tsukasa

Ahh no es para tanto es su primer novio- contesta kagami

Pero ne-chan tú eras la más emocionada por venir a ver que pasaba

Si pero- kagami se pone roja( ahh por que me siento así de hecho no se ni como me siento, debería estar feliz) vámonos

Ehh pero en

es mejor que nos vallamos ya mañana ella nos dirá que paso, además no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que bajen y esta es la única entrada a la azotea.

Ya en casa de la familia hiragi.

Kagami tienes llamada de konata-chan- dice matsuri

Haaaaai- kagami descuelga la extensión de su cuarto- moshi moshi

A kagamin

K ocurre se te olvido pedirme los deberes de mañana?

Ahh oye a beses puedo hablar por alguna razón diferente

Bueno entonces para que hablaste

Bueno para comentarte lo que paso, y que asían detrás de la puerta?

Eh?-kagami suelta al momento el lápiz que traía en la mano- como supiste?

Ehhh no fue muy difícil descubrirlas, las escuche gritar cuando le di el si

Bueno la verdad estábamos sorprendidas y pues teníamos curiosidad pero que sucedió

Konata empezó ah contar lo que hicieron después de bajar de la azotea, los lugares a los que fueron después para conmemorarlo.

Ah por cierto kagami

Que pasa

Ettooo, perdón desde mañana ya no podre ir a la escuela ni regresarme con ustedes

Ehhhh pero

Perdón así lo decidimos en cambio estaré con ustedes durante el almuerzo

Bueno aun así eso me parece un poco raro.

Bueno nos vemos mañana

Si hasta mañana.

Kagami cuelga el teléfono- (ahh ya no ira a la escuela ni se regresara con nosotras)-piensa kagami, una lagrima sin aviso sale de su ojo izquierdo, kagami no le presta atención piensa que es cansancio.

El tiempo había transcurrido, tsukasa y kagami iban y regresaban solas de la escuela, la madre de ambas ya avía preguntado varias veces si konata no iría de visita como regularmente hacia, y ambas contestaban que no, parecía que para ambas ya el ir y regresar de al escuela era algo aburrido, en especial para kagami, pero faltaba que algo mas sucediera.

Era la hora del almuerzo, kagami entra al salón de sus amigas y hermana, las 4 estaban comiendo y platicando cuando konata recibió un mensaje

Ah perdón tengo que retirarme quiere k lo valla a ver ahora

Ehhhh pero que dices, dijiste que los almuerzos eran para estar con nosotras, ya van 3 veces que te vas así, ya ni entre clases podemos platicar.

Pero, solo quiere que baya un momento.

Un omento la otra ves ya no te vimos asta terminar las clases y eso solo te despediste, te esta alejando de nosotras ya te lo avía dicho

One-chan/ kagami-san-dice tsukasa y miyuki para tratar de calmarla.

Si tanto te quiere ver que venga el!!! Eres una idiota te dejas manipular por el!!!!

NO ES MI CULPA, EL QUIERE ESTAR CONMIGO, QUIEN FUE LA QUE ME DIJO QUE APROVECHARA LA OPORTUNIDAD, QUIEN FUE QUIEN ME DIJO QUE LE DIERA EL SI, FUISTE TU KAGAMIN, NO VEO POR QUE TENGAS QUE ENOJARTE, CUANDO ESTABA CONFUNDIDA RECURRÍ A TI, POR QUE PENSÉ QUE RECIBIRÍA UN BUEN CONSEJO Y TU APOYO- konata empieza a llorar- QUISIERA PASAR MAS TIEMPO CON USTEDES, PERO, PERO TAMBIÉN QUIERO ESTAR CON EL- konata sale del salón de clases, la clase por completo avía dejado sus actividades para ver lo que pasaba en el grupo de 4 chicas

Kagami se quedo un momento en silencio, después tomo sus cosas y se levanto- me voy a casa

Pero one-chan

Si pregunta la maestra dile que me sentía mal y decidió regresar a casa

Este bien,

Y a ustedes QUE LES APORTA LO QUE ACABA DE PASAR!!!!!!!!- grita kagami al grupo que seguían viéndolas.

Kagami sale de la escuela y regresa a su casa

Mientras tanto en la escuela, konata regreso a sus clases con un poco de normalidad, al parecer avía llorado bastante

En la casa de los hiragi

konata no baka, dejas que un hombre te manipule, no te creo eso de que quieras estar mas con el, eres una tonta, ya no vamos a ningún lado- dice kagami que estaba todavía con su uniforme puesto y acostada en su cama, siguió diciendo palabras de dolor asta que se quedo dormida, pasaron 3 semanas y las alguna ves mejores amigas konata y kagami ya no se hablaban, konata huía de kagami, tsukasa y miyuki trataron varias veces de hacer que sus diferencias se solucionaran, pero nada resultaba.

Cierto día en la casa de los hiragi

One-chan en verdad te da igual ya no dirigirle la palabra a kona-chan

Ella fue la que decidió que era más importante estar con su primer novio que con sus amigas

One-chan eso no es cierto y tú lo sabes

Entonces por que cada que me ve huye de mí

Es es...

Lo ves ni siquiera tiene el valor de afrontar lo que ella misma provoco

No es cierto, kona-chan no piensa así, si tiene miedo y vergüenza, después de la discusión se sintió muy mal, huye de ti por que le duele ver que ya no quieras hablar con ella, tu también te sientes así one-chan, tu también extrañas a kona-chan lo veo en tu mirada, te sientes sola y triste, kona-chan era tu mejor amiga, incluso le contabas cosas que ni a mi me contarías...

CALLATE!!!!!-grita kagami a su hermana- TU NO SAVES COMO ME SIENTO, ADEMAS TODO ES CULPA DE ESA TONTA, CLARO QUE ME SEINTO SOLA, APESAR DE SE UNA RARA SI ERA MI MEJOR AMIGA, PERO PREFIRIO A UN CHICO K ESTAR CONMIGO, ELLA SE LO BUSCO, LOS MAS PROBABLE ES QUE SOLO FINJA EN LA ESCUELA PARA HACERSE LA VICTIMA-kagami recibe algo que nunca avía pasado una bofetada de tsukasa

ONE-CHAN NO BAKA, LA QUE NO SAVE NADA ERES TU, TU ORGULLO NO TE DEJA VER KONA-CHAN EN VERDAD ESTA TRISTE-aun con esto kagami seguía enojada con konata

CLARO TRISTE, TAN TRSITE QUE LA OTRA VES LOS VI SALIR A AMBOS MUY SONRRIENTES DEL CINE, TAN TRISITE QUE NO DEJAN DE IR A AKIHABARA Y ENTRAR JUNTOS A MAID COFEE´S, DEJA DE MOLESTARME ELLA YA NO ME IMPORTA-

One-chan tú la seguiste

no es de tu incumbencia- kagami se levanta y se dirige hacia su cuarto

Al domingo siguiente kagami salió de paseo quería distraerse un poco de la discusión con su hermana.

Mira que hablarme de esa forma, jamás creí k Tsukasa pudiera actuar de esa forma, me pregunto que podre hacer hoy- kagami empezó ah andar sin rumbo, abordando el camión y el tren sin darse cuenta en modo automático llegó a akihabara- eh? Pero que ago. Aquí, bueno creo que podre buscar alguna manga, o novela- kagami entro a algunas tiendas sin nada especial que buscar y de repente caminando por la acera

Ahhh kagami-san konbanwa- saluda yu-chan

Ah yu-chan minami-san konbanwa

Konbanwa- dice minami-san

Ase mucho k no os veía y eso que vamos al mismo instituto

Jeje, si es cierto, eh kagami-san puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Adelante.

Bueno pues... quería saber si tenias idea de por que one-chan ah estado triste estas ultimas semana

-eh no ah estado fingiendo- pensó kagami

No quiere ni salir de la casa, de hecho vine para comprarle algún manga espero que eso la alegre un poco, pensé que tu podrías saber por que razón..

Perdón, la razón por la k konata se encuentra así, es por que peleamos, desde ese día ya no nos hemos vuelto a dirigir la palabra

Pero por que?

Solo me altero que su novio la absorbiera tanto- los ojos de kagami empiezan a tornarse tristes-perdón tengo que irme-kagami sale corriendo y secándose los ojos- por que esa tonta me afecta tanto, por que esta triste si prefirió estar con el, por que me afecto a mi debería de a ver estado feliz- de repente ve una tienda de ropa y costplay recuerda que un día konata la convenció de ponerse un traje de mucama, y ambas se tomaron una foto, la cual siempre traía consigo- konata eres una tonta desde cuando me importas tanto -avía llegado a un callejón y se centro

Por que me importas tanto, por que siento celos de el-

Ki- por que en verdad la quieres- se oye en la mente de kagami

Eh quien eres -kagami dice y voltea a ver en varias direcciones

Soy yo tus sentimientos, tu yo interna

Ehhh debo de estar enloqueciendo

Nada de eso solo me obligaste a salir, sabes que te sientes así por lo mucho que quieres a konata

Pero era solo mi amiga

Era tu mejor amiga y mas que eso, el día que te pidió consejo por dentro estabas emocionada gran parte de ti quería que lo que te fuera a decir fuera otra cosa

Pero que dices ella es una chica al igual que yo

Entonces era normal que te sonrojaras al regalarle chocolates, darle su regalo de cumpleaños, mas aun la sensación de calidez que te daba al recibir un abrazo por la espalda de ella

Que dices, eso no es cierto,

No ocultes lo que sientes, vas a dejar que eso se pierda sin más ni más?

Ella fue la que lo decidió

Eso creps, acaso crees que k konata es feliz o que sigue con ese tipo,

A callar- kagami se levanta y regresa a casa ya en su casa entra directo a su cuarto, y lo primero que ve es una pizarra con varias fotos en la cual la central es una de konata abrasando a kagami parece enrojecida

Lo que siento por konata, desde cuando me volví una de esas, y desde cuando konata ahhhhh no es cierto es mentira yo no la quiero menos de esa manera.

Mentira, admítelo amas a konata.

Pero es una chica

Y eso que, entonces por que cuando dormiste en su casa te le quedaste viendo de cerca cuando estaba dormida

Eso fue...

Admítelo yo soy tu no puedes engañarme

ESTA BIEN LA AMO, QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA DE NUEVO, EN VERDAD LA QUIERO, CUANDO LE DIJE TODO ESO DESEE NO HABERLO DICHO, DESEE NO DARLE ALIENTO DE QUE SALIERA CON SE TIPO, Y MAS CORAJE ME DIO CUANDO LOS VI SALIR TAN FELICES DEL CINE-KAGAMI EMPIEZA A LLORAR no se avía percatado de que tsukasa avía entrado a su cuarto con un charola y té

One-chan

Tsukasa no esto no es lo que

Valla parece que al fin lo admitiste

Ehh?

Tsukasa entra y se sienta le pasa un poco de te a kagami que ya avía dejado de llorar por la impresión de que alguien la escucho.

Pero tsukasa yo etto es que

Calma one-chan, la verdad no me espanta, ya me avía percatado de ello

Pero que dices tsukasa yo no dije nada

Bueno pero ya lo avías admitido, no puedes engañarte a ti misma

es que... es que....- las lagrimas empiezan a correr por su cara- la lastime, la lastime tsukasa, pensé que mentía pero yu-chan me dijo que en verdad esta triste, la hice llorar a mi mejor a miga, a la persona que mas quiero, soy de lo peor, debería estar feliz por que encontró con quien estar

Bueno one-chan la verdad es que ayer terminaron, me lo acaba de contar kona-chan

Eh? pero que dices eso es imposible en verdad lo quería-dice sollozando

lo que paso es que el puso muchas exigencias, en las cuales estaban ya no vernos a nosotras mas que en clase, kona-chan se enfado muchísimo, le dijo que gracias a que varias veces la obligo a estar con el todo el día había perdido a su mejor amiga, y que lo que avía entre ellos terminaba en ese momento, dice que al terminarle de decir todo lo abofeteo tan fuerte que lo derribo, y kona-chan salió corriendo, dice que ya te perdió a ti y no quiere perder a ninguna de nosotras solo por su primer novio.

Kagami estaba en shock, no sabía como se encontraría en esos momentos, konata

En la casa de los izumi

once-chan que tienes- dice yu-chan a una konata que estaba debajo de sus cobijas

Nada déjame sola

No es cierto, peleaste con kagami-san ella misma me lo dijo hoy

No es solo eso, estoy sola, kagami ya no quiere verme me odia y ya termine con tanaka-kun

Ehh pero por que eres feliz con el

No lo era, solo quería ver si podía estar con alguien, pero no, mas aparte el quería alejarme de miyuki y tsukasa, ya perdí a kagami y no quiero perder a otra amiga, prefiero perderlo a el

Pensé que lo querías

No, extraño a kagami, soy una tonta, perdí a quien mas quería, me odia estoy segura de que me odia

Yu-chan abrasa a konata, ella recuerda el como tendía a abrazarla por la espalda- no es cierto one-chan kagami san no te odia, también debe de estar arrepentida.

Al día siguiente al terminar las clases

Tengo que dejar esto en claro, tsukasa me aviso que konata no ah salido del salón, mi intención no es declararme solo hacer que regresemos a como era antes.

Justo cuando kagami abre la puerta del salón ve que konata iba a abrirla, por tal se quedan viendo a los ojos

Konata empieza a llorar y corre hacia la otra puerta, al momento kagami se lanza sobre ella, konata empieza a forcejear, pero kagami queda encima de ella

Suéltame, déjame ir, para que viniste, tú me odias

Urusai, vine para aclarar las cosas

Ósea que ahora me dirás que me odias de frente-dice konata que ya estaba llorando.

Baka-dice kagami que empieza a soltar a konata- quien debería ser odiada soy yo, perdón konata, perdón, te lastime, fui a una tonta- konata ya avía dejado de forcejear-se que las palabras no solucionan nada, pero.... en verdad lo lamento.

No kagamin no tiene la culpa, yo fui la ciega, yo fui quien provoco todo esto, el es un manipulador por eso te perdí, por eso ya no estoy con el- konata se sienta en el piso- por tratar de enamorarme de el te perdí a ti, pero quiero recuperar a mi kagamin, huía de ti por que pensaba que me gritarías, o que ni siquiera me dirigirías la palabra, yo fui la tonta.

Creo k en verdad ambas tenemos la culpa no.. -antes de que terminara la frase konata estaba sobre ella- su característica sonrisa estaba de regreso- que es esto otra de tus bromas apenas nos estamos contentando y ya- kagami es callada con un beso de konata, kagami sin pensarlo lo contesta abrazándola, claro sin dejar de besarla

Al soltarse ambas se quedan viendo a lo ojos kagami desvía la mirada, esta completamente roja.

Kagamin yo, etto bueno es que....

Este es el momento-te amo- dice kagami aun con la mirada hacia otro lado

Eh?

Que te amo baka, por eso te conteste el beso, y.... y quiero suponer que tu...

Kagamin tenia mucho miedo- la cara de konata muestra muchísima alegría- ese día originalmente te iba a confesar mis semientas, pero me dio mucha vergüenza así que te conté lo de la carta, cuando me dijiste que le diera el si pensé que me rechazarías si te decía algo, por eso trate de enamorarme de el pero no sentía nada.

Eh espera un poco tan siquiera déjame levantarme

Kagamin te amo, te amo, te amo EN VERDAD TE AMO- dice konata al abrazara a kagami y frotar su cara contra su pecho- ya que se lo que sientes nunca te dejare ir.

Oye espera, tengo algo que preguntarte y deja de frotarte así es me siento rata- konata la suelta y ambas se levantan

SIP

Después de que peleamos te seguí un tiempo, y un día los vi salir muy felices de un cine

Solo actuaba

Enserio

Si, la verdad no quería ir a ver la película menos por que el era muy enconoso, en verdad odiaba estar con el, por mas que trate no podía, menos cuando trato de alejarme de todas

Entonces por que no lo cortaste al poco tiempo

Por que no estábamos peleadas y lo único que hubiera hecho era buscarte y declararme y tenía miedo de que me rechazaras

Las cosas pasan por algo nunca me fije que te amaba asta hace poco- abraza a konata- regresemos a casa, y yo tampoco te dejare irte de mi lado lo juro

Kagamin....

Ambas regresan a casa pero konata todo el camino fue abrazando el brazo de kagami

En casa de los hiragi, en especial el cuarto de kagami

One-chan puedo pasar

Si adelante

Etto. Quería

Todo se soluciono, y mejor de lo que planee

Eh que quieres decir

Bueno pues-kagami se pone roja-

One-chan no me digas que

Es algo vergonzoso

Por favor dímelo-dice tsukasa moviendo a kagami

Esta bien, calmada.

Las chicas empiezan ah hablar sobre lo ocurrido

Casa de los izumi

One-chan puedo pasar-

Adelanteeeeee

Ah ya estas alegre

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai

Que ocurrió hoy insiste los pases con kagami-san

Bueno como decirlo, en verdad fue más que eso.

Ehh?

Es que yu-chan bueno yo, no soy de las que les, no se como decirlo no quiero que te espantes pero en verdad bueno es que kagami

Ehhh no me dirás que te gusta kagami-san, por que la -yu-chan se pone roja- verdad a mi me gusta minami-chan

Ehhh tu también, pero como.

Es que como los chicos nunca quieren estar conmigo, por lo regular siempre estoy solo con minami-chan y....

Te entiendo, lo mismo me paso con kagami, solo te diré ánimo

Jeje gracias, pero por ahora no quiero intentar nada, si lo intento solo terminaría en al enfermería

Pero si yu-chan termina en la enfermería sola y con minami-san no seria un buen ambiente para

One-chan eso no es... pero que dices- yu-chan solo movía los brazos de arriba a abajo estaba completamente rojo

Solo bromeaba, pero no se como lo tome papá

Dudo que mi tío se espante ya que es

Tienes razón su forma de ser ayudara

Al día siguiente

Kagamin-konata corre a abrazar a kagami antes de que terminara de entrar al salón a la hora de almuerzo

Eh konata tranquila todos nos están mirando.

No me importa, que lo sepan, AMO A KAGAMIN Y ELLA ME AMA A MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Kagami estaba completamente roja, todos las vieron por un instante y después regresaron a sus conversaciones solo se llegaba a oír, valla ya me avía cansado de que estuvieran peleadas, si y por fin ya se dieron cuenta de que se quieren, me debes 5000 yens te dije que regresaban y se convertían en pareja, ya se avían tardado, este lugar era muy aburrido sin ellas dos juntas.

Kagami seguía en shock

Solo le quito el shock k konata le dijera -di ahhh- con los palillos y algo de comida

Cállate- kagami ignora los palillos pero no los labios de su amada konata.


End file.
